


Fashion Changes, Style is Eternal

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon, Domesticity, F/F, PWP, Rose Tops, Rough Sex, Set somewhere in the three year time skip, Smut, Strap-On, Which for these two involves a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Luisa enjoys Rose's more casual look. A lot.





	Fashion Changes, Style is Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a roll, have some smut!

Luisa smiled as she scrolled through the pictures on her phone, mostly selfies of her and Rose. Either together or stolen moments she snapped of Rose when the other woman wasn’t looking. Rose’s infernal pair of mirrored aviators featuring in nearly every picture. Shielding her eyes from view, pushed carelessly into her hair or dangling from the collar of the V-neck shirts she had started wearing recently.

‘Damn,’ Luisa whispered to herself as she found a very particular picture of her girlfriend. Rose was wearing very tight, blue jeans, hugging every curve from her ankles to her hips, a white V-neck shirt that showed just a shadow of the black bra she’d been wearing underneath that day, topped off with a black leather jacket and of course the ever-present aviators.

Rose hadn’t been aware she had taken the picture. They had been strolling along the promenade, the wind mussing Rose’s curls which finished off her effortlessly casual look. Rose had been leaning back against the banister, the blue waves off the sea her background as she angled her face upwards to the sun, enjoying its warmth. Rose looked so relaxed and comfortable in that moment Luisa hadn’t been able to help herself and had rushed forwards to kiss her.

Rose looked like that a lot lately; relaxed. And it wasn’t just that they were out of the country and there was no longer any need for Rose to hide. She had started dressing more like herself again lately, not in Eileen’s flowy tunics in soft, muted colors. Not in the trophy wife’s tight dresses and skirts in bold colors and patterns. The real Rose dressed more casually in jeans and t-shirts, the colors more simple; black, white, navy and gray. Rose patterns still featured but then again they always had. It was Rose’s own particular brand of humor Luisa adored.

She liked this style on Rose a lot more. She would never quite get over the iconic red dress, and she had loved seeing Rose in the skintight dresses with revealing necklines she used to wear years ago. But Rose just looked so much more comfortable in these clothes and it was a big turn on, combined with the fact that femmes had never really been her type, she was really quite enjoying Rose’s new look.

‘What are smiling about?’ Rose said, stopping Luisa’s train of thought firmly at reality station, one of Luisa’s favorite stops because the real Rose was always better than a picture.

‘You,’ Luisa smiled, leaning back against the headboard as she slowly ran her eyes up Rose’s body. Her girlfriend was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that showed off her perfect legs beautifully and a blue checkered shirt with a few buttons at the top undone to show just a hint of cleavage.

What was almost better than the outfit Rose was wearing was the white bag from the bakery across the street and the two to-go coffee cups she was holding in her hand. ‘Ooh, gimme!’ Luisa said, reaching for the bag she _knew_ contained delicious baked goods.

Rose grinned, kicking off her shoes before prowling towards the bed, swaying her hips and teasingly holding the bag out of Luisa’s reach as she brought their faces closer together.

‘I think I deserve a good morning kiss for getting up to get you breakfast in bed, don’t you?’ Rose whispered, Luisa feeling the warmth of her breath on her lips.

‘That depends, did you bring me a bear claw?’ Luisa teased, one hand already crawling over Rose’s shoulders towards the nape of her neck, her fingers stroking the soft skin as she waited for her answer.

Rose laughed softly. ‘What do you take me for, an amateur? Of course I brought you a bear claw.’

‘Well then I guess I can kiss you,’ Luisa whispered, pulling Rose into a soft kiss,

‘Mmh, good morning,’ Rose smiled, handing Luisa the white paper bag as she pulled back from the kiss.

‘Good morning, indeed,’ Luisa sighed happily as she opened the bag and the wonderful scent of sugar and butter hit her while she could feel the warmth of the still cooling pastries through the paper.

Rose smiled as Luisa took a big bite of her bear claw while she herself shimmied out of her pants, joining Luisa under the Egyptian cotton sheets of their bed moments later.

‘So what made you go out and get breakfast?’ Luisa said as she took a momentary pause of devouring her bear claw to breathe.

‘You were still fast asleep and I love how adorable you look with crumbs of flaky pastry on your lips,’ Rose smiled, reaching out to brush the offending crumbs away, making Luisa blush slightly in the process.

Rose just smiled and pulled the paper bag towards her, taking out her own pastry and taking a bite.

They ate in silence, the pastry too good to not fully focus on. Their bare legs brushing together under the sheet.

‘You’re the best,’ Luisa sighed, her stomach comfortably full with delicious baked goods, the pillows and sheets soft around her, making her feel utterly relaxed.

‘You’re not so bad yourself,’ Rose grinned, sipping her coffee languidly as she leaned back against the pillow, her shoulder brushing against Luisa’s.

Luisa could do very little to argue with that statement; she had just spent the morning in bed while Rose had gotten dressed and gone out for breakfast.

‘So what about me was making you smile earlier?’ Rose asked as she finished her coffee, brushing some pastry flakes of the sheets into the paper bag before dropping it on the side table, looking at Luisa with interest.

‘A picture of you in those damn shades,’ Luisa smiled, sliding down on the mattress a little, turning on her side to look at Rose.

‘I thought you liked my sunglasses,’ Rose grinned, laying down next to her.

‘I don’t like how they hide your eyes,’ Luisa said, softly stroking a springy curl behind Rose’s ear, looking at Rose’s startling blue eyes as she did so. They were a wonderfully clear and cool color, the color of the sky on a sunny day, or the color of artic ice. Such different things living in perfect harmony in the color of Rose’s eyes. ‘I do love how badass you look when you wear them with your leather jacket, though,’ Luisa smiled, letting her hand trail down Rose’s cheek and neck, tracing the V of her blouse.

‘So you don’t miss the dresses then?’ Rose asked, arching her back so her chest jutted out a little more.

Luisa let her lips curve up into a smile, tugging the neckline of Rose’s shirt down just enough to expose the edges of the black lace bra she was wearing underneath.

‘Not at all,’ Luisa grinned. ‘I quite enjoy this casual look, it suits you.’

‘Yeah?’ Rose smiled, running her hand through Luisa’s hair, tugging on it lightly to pull her closer.

‘Yeah. I am _very_ fond of the leather jacket,’ Luisa purred, popping a button on Rose’s shirt, revealing more of her chest. And then another, and another until they were all undone and the blue flannel was just hanging loosely over her sides.

‘Do you want me to put it on for you?’ Rose husked, brushing her lips against Luisa’s in just a hint of a kiss.

The mental image of Rose wearing her leather jacket and _only_ her leather jacket sent shivers running down her spine, arousal starting to coil low in her stomach.

‘I quite like you like this,’ Luisa whispered back, letting her eyes roam Rose’s exposed chest for a while, the lace bra in combination with the flannel really working for her. She moved her hand up underneath the soft cotton of Rose’s shirt, settling on the dip of her waist as she pulled the other woman’s body close to hers, connecting their lips in a real kiss.

The kiss quickly turned from lazy to heated with a single swipe of Rose’s tongue over her lower lip. Before Luisa could even open her mouth Rose had already dug in her teeth into her bottom lip to pry it open.

Luisa moaned softly, digging her fingers into Rose’s hips to pull her half on top of her, the brunette’s thigh slotting perfectly between her spread legs.

Rose didn’t let up her assault, the kiss all tongues and teeth. Nibbling on her bottom lip, catching her tongue between her teeth. It was desperate and needy and so very hot.

Luisa let her hands drift down to Rose’s perfect ass, enjoying the feeling of coarse lace and soft skin underneath her fingertips while Rose grinded against her. The two of them moving together in one of their frenzied, heated dances. This one a little more desperate than usual.

A soft gasp passed her lips as Rose sucked hard on the junction between her throat and jaw. She threw her head back and canted her hips up against Rose’s, needing their frantic making out to turn into something more. Rose’s wild energy today reminding her of something specific she wanted.

‘Rose. Rose,’ she moaned, pushing lightly against Rose’s shoulder to get her to stop sucking on her neck.

‘Mhh?’ Rose hummed as she raised herself up, her hair mussed, her eyes dark and her lips red and swollen from kissing.

Luisa momentarily lost her train of thought as she looked up at the magnificent woman sitting astride her hips, the black of her bra in sharp contrast with snowy white skin, the now rumpled flannel hanging loosely around her shoulders. Right at that moment Luisa would say there was nothing hotter than a woman sitting on top of you wearing only lacy lingerie and plaid. And if you asked her again tomorrow she would say the same thing.

She snapped back into focus as Rose brought her hands to her breasts over the t-shirt she was still wearing.

‘Side table,’ Luisa breathed, arching her chest up into Rose’s hands,

‘What?’ Rose asked, the hazy look in her eyes suggestion all higher thought processes had been put on hold to take care of her more baser needs. Luisa loved that look on Rose, the woman was always on high alert, always twenty steps ahead of everybody else. Except when they were in bed together. It was a pleasure and a privilege to see Rose like this.

‘I want you to fuck me,’ Luisa said sultrily, dragging her fingers down Rose’s thighs. ‘Hard. And fast. And dirty. With the strap-on.’

As the words found their meaning inside Rose’s mind a smile started curving her lips. ‘And what brought that particular thought on, miss Alver?’ Rose grinned, moving off Luisa for a moment to rummage through her bedside table. Appearing above the side of the bed with the leather harness dangling from her index finger.

Luisa swallowed down the arousal that was thrumming excitedly under her skin in order to form words. ‘Your new look is very, _powerful_ , and I _really_ into it.’

‘Really?’ Rose grinned, crawling towards Luisa with an almost predatory poise. Rose had always been susceptible to praise from her.

She straddled Luisa’s hips again, momentarily putting the toy to the side. She moved to take off her flannel, Luisa stopping her with a soft hand on her thigh. ‘Keep it on.’

Rose’s grin changed from amused to shit-eating, Luisa knew she was giving her girlfriend way too much power, but today she really wanted Rose to have it.

‘So any other wishes?’ Rose teased as she ran her hands up Luisa’s sides, pulling her sleep shirt up with them, halting as soon as it cleared the swells of her breasts, lowering her mouth down the flick her tongue against already hard nipples.

‘Hurry,’ Luisa breathed, arching her chest up towards Rose’s mouth, tangling one hand in Rose’s hair and fisting the other in the sheets.

Rose chuckled throatily, dragging her teeth down the sensitive skin of Luisa’s breasts. ‘I’m not in _any_ hurry.’ She dragged out the word, a smile stretching her face before she went back to her slow teasing. Her hands and mouth leaving fire in their wake. Her lips dusting soft kisses over her neck, her shoulders, her chest, working their way up to the swells of her breasts.

Luisa sucked in a breath as Rose’s lips closed around her nipple, sucking softly as she circled them with her warm tongue. Arching her back up into Rose’s mouth as she dug her teeth into the tender flesh of her nipples, licking the hurt away only to start all over again on her other breast.

‘Rose,’ Luisa mewled, trashing underneath her, arousal thrumming hotly beneath her skin, her hips rolling up against Rose’s, desperately trying to divert her attention there.

Rose place a final kiss to the center of Luisa’s chest, starting a trail of featherlight kisses down her stomach, placing a lingering one at the apex of her thighs before licking a slow path through her folds, making Luisa shiver.

Rose was being so gentle with her now, working her up, circling her clit a couple of times with the very tip of her tongue, Luisa knew she was going to be rough with her later. That very thought sending another bolt of arousal straight to her center.

After another couple of playful and teasing strokes of Rose’s tongue on her sex, she pulled away, crawling up Luisa’s body to press her lips against Luisa’s, making her taste herself on her tongue. Signaling that the teasing part was over now.

Luisa squirmed as Rose raised herself up on her knees, taking the toy and the harness off the mattress, slipping off the bed to step into the harness.

Rose grinned predatorily at her as she fastened the dildo in place, her eyes dark as she crawled back up the bed. She kneeled in between Luisa’s legs, lifting her knees, folding them and spreading them apart wider before lining the fake cock up with Luisa’s entrance, pressing just the tip against the soft, sensitive flesh.

Luisa tried to move down the bed, to finally, _finally_ take in what Rose had been teasing her with for what felt like hours now, but Rose’s hands on her hips prevented her from doing so. Rose was firmly in control today and she wasn’t offering any of it up.

Achingly slowly Rose pushed into her, allowing time for Luisa to get used to the intrusion.

Luisa was plenty wet before this and it would take little effort to push in further, still Rose waited, rolling her hips a little but not pushing in any further, making Luisa plead for more.

Then, without any warning Rose pushed into her to the hilt, stretching her almost painfully.

A primal, animalistic moan tore free from Luisa’s throat, her hands twisting in the sheets as Rose started moving into her, not giving her any time to recover.

Rose’s pace was fast and ruthless, it shouldn’t be pleasurable but, oh, it felt so good.

Rose was groaning and grunting as she pumped into her, her muscles taunt and beads of sweet rolling down her chest and stomach as she thrusted into her.

Luisa felt just as hot, her body too small to contain the pleasure of Rose fucking her hard, seemingly without any concern for her pleasure, but she knew that that was Rose’s only concern.

Pleasure was building in every nucleus of every cell of her body, a very powerful orgasm bubbling under her skin, just out of reach.

Luisa rolled her hips up in time with Rose’s thrusts, chasing her release without abandon.

‘Do you want to come?’ Rose panted, not slowing down at all, still laying into Luisa roughly, her fingers digging into her hips.

‘Yes, please, make me come,’ Luisa rasped, the words hardly audible between her breathy moans and gasps.

‘Then come,’ Rose grunted, finding one of Luisa’s hands on the sheets and moving it between her legs.

Luisa jerkily circled her own clit as Rose thrust into her even faster, release welling up underneath her skin, the pleasurable fire consuming everything in its path, melting her insides and turning her vision blurry as she came with a scream.

She arched off the bed, her muscles locking up while her center pulsed with pleasure, every fiber of her body tingling.

She collapsed back on the bed with a soft sigh, blinking the spots from her vision.

Rose was still buried deep inside her, not moving an inch, wary of disrupting Luisa’s pleasure.

It wasn’t until Luisa opened her eyes and flexed her fingers, that Rose pulled out of her.

Luisa groaned, her legs twitching a little at the loss, becoming more aware of the pleasurable ache between her legs by the second.

She closed her eyes again, her mind still humming from the orgasm.

The mattress moved a little as Rose got up, shedding the harness and padding into the bathroom, returning a couple of seconds later with a wet washcloth.

The cool cotton felt amazing against her skin, cleaning away the shiny arousal sticking to the inside of her thighs with soft, gentle movements.

Luisa sighed happily, content with the way the morning had gone.

‘Strip,’ Luisa croaked, as she looked at Rose. The flannel shirt now sticking to her flushed and sweaty skin, strands of her dark hair clinging to her face and neck.

Rose smiled, quickly shedding her shirt and underwear before wrapping herself around Luisa, snuggling into her side.

‘You looked like you enjoyed that,’ Rose whispered, her lips ghosting over her shoulder, pressing soft kisses to the cooling skin.

‘I did. A lot,’ Luisa smiled, lazily turning onto her side and wrapping her arms around Rose’s neck, kissing her softly. ‘Did you?’

Rose nodded. ‘I did. You were incredible.’

‘Mmh, I would say you were,’ Luisa grinned, nipping at Rose’s lips as she flung her leg over Rose’s hips.

‘You can’t already want to go again,’ Rose teased. ‘I surely thought you would a little more time to recover after getting fucked like that.’

‘I do need a little more time,’ Luisa confessed with a smile. ‘I just like being close to you.’

‘I like being close to you too,’ Rose whispered, nuzzling Luisa’s neck softly. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you, too,’ Luisa smiled, reaching for the bedside table, managing to just about grab her phone with her fingertips.

‘What are you doing?’ Rose asked confusedly as Luisa opened the camera app.

‘Taking a picture of you without those pesky sunglasses,’ Luisa grinned. ‘Smile,’ she added, looking up into the camera as Rose pressed her lips to her cheek in a soft kiss.

‘We photograph well,’ Luisa smiled, admiring the picture. Their hair was messy and their skin flushed but the soft morning light hid a multitude of sins, so they just looked happy and in love.

‘We do,’ Rose smiled. ‘Especially with sunglasses.’

‘You do look really hot with them on,’ Luisa husked, pushing Rose onto her back and straddling her hips. She would always find Rose hot, no matter what she wore, but she did really like Rose’s new look. A lot. Which is why she leaned in for another passionate kiss, still a little sensitive, but having recovered more than enough for a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who thinks Rose's actual style is a little more butch than femme and that Luisa is very into that?
> 
> As always, comments are lovely and if you want to yell about these two for a bit you can find me on Tumblr, [writersblockisabitch](http://writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com) or on Twitter, [@WhenTheCanon](https://twitter.com/WhenTheCanon) I love yelling about these two so don't be shy, I am a huge nerd!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
